


As The Trees Love Water [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "As The Trees Love Water" by TLvop.</p>
<p>"The best advice comes from those who know who you are (who've walked this path before). Relena and her mother, in vignettes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Trees Love Water [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As The Trees Love Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429231) by [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop). 



Length: 10:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/as%20the%20trees%20love%20water.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!!


End file.
